Yuri Sakibasu
Summary Yuri Sakibasu is a Tokiwadai student and newest member of Misaki Shokuhou's clique after being recently recruited due to her convenient esper ability. Although born to normal parents, when she was five years old Yuri created a card game that became massively popular, making her family incredibly wealthy. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, at least 9-B with Stativarius Name: Yuri Sakibasu Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Magician-Esper hybrid Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), expert violinist, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Pain Manipulation, likely limited Electricity Manipulation (Should be able to replicate her mother's ability to redirect electricity away from herself), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level, at leats Wall level with Stradivarius (Can fire sound shots in the level of a wrecking ball and shots that can blow to pieces computers the size of refrigerators, creates several ice spikes and a mini-tornado, noted to be capable of using extremely high-level spells) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with esper power and Stativarius Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, as a Tokiwadai student and Level 4 esper Yuri has a higher calculation ability than regular humans. Expert violinist. At the age of five she created a trading card game that became a world-wide sensation, played in over 49 countries and predicted to be even more ubiquitous than regular playing cards. Can use her esper power in several creative ways. Instantly mastered how to use her Stativarius' supernatural powers after seeing her mother use those applications and quickly learned to use its spells with Ainsel's support, immediately came up with a countermeasure against the backlash espers suffer when they use magic with her esper power Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Carbon Search (有機探査 Yūki Tansa (Kābon Sāchi), lit. "Organic Exploration"): Yuri's Level 4 esper ability. Carbon Search is a sensory power which allows her to read and precisely measure the carbon isotopes of objects. This has a number of uses, from detecting if food is spoiled to accurately appraising products like leather, antiques and artwork, searching for geological layers and mineral veins, detecting insects like mites/fleas, and even performing accurate biological scans of the human body including blood vessels, nerves, tendons, marrow, lymph nodes, and muscle fibers. By spreading something like cornstarch in the air, she can accurately read the movements of the corn starch powder distributed thinly through the air, and thus read the flow of the air itself, allowing her to essentially perform a three-dimensional scan of the space around her. She has used this to locate a enemy hidden behind cover and accurately predict and repeatedly aimdodge the shots of their shotgun by reading the motion of their gun in the air. She also subtly altered the density of the cornstarch in the air using a handkerchief to gather it around said enemy, where it caused a dust explosion from their clothes' static electricity. She can also use her power to track the invisible footprints left from the cornstarch in their shoes if they step on it. She can also replicate these feats with flour, potato starch, pancake mix and powdered medicine made of sugar or carbohydrates. Stativarius Ainsel: One of the Stativarius, a type of violin worth hundreds of millions of yen that was made in the 1700s. Stativarius are widely considered to be the world's greatest violins. There is more distortion in the Stativarius' sound than with a normal violin, which combined with Yuri's skills make the resulting mischievous sound easily touch the hearts of others. If played in a certain way, the Stativarius' notes can be used as a psychological attack. The invisible notes are visualized by the target/s as illusionary weapons like sharp blades. When hit by these weapons, the enemy suffers real pain and can even suffer a physical blow and be thrown off their feet. Shutting down one's own sense of hearing does nothing to prevent his, as the effect is carried by the sound's vibrations into the target's body. The vibrations/sounds can also be used to shake all the bones in the target's body to inflict more pain. Additionally, although not demonstrated by Yuri, her mother Ryouu showed that a Stativarius' notes can be used to redirect electricity away from the user, preventing even Mikoto Misaka's electricity from reaching the wielder. * Spiritual Item: The Stativarius are actually autonomous parasitic spiritual items created during the Rosicrucian age preceding the Golden Dawn. However, Ainsel does not openly communicate nor it controls Yuri's body like Tam Lin does with Yuri's mother, the two act more like partners than master/servant like Tam Lin and Ryouu did. It's likely Ainsel can prevent mind-controlling powers that only affect humans like Shokuhou Misaki's from affecting Ryouu by putting its non-human mind in the way like Tam Lin did. Upon defeating and destroying Tam Lin, Mikoto Misaka saw Yuri grow pure white wings and a glowing halo, but these only lasted momentarily before dispersing into glowing particles and disappearing. * Magic: Yuri can use Ainsel's support to produce powerful sound-blasts and even use the sound to cast various magic spells that summon and manipulate the four elements of fire, earth, air and water (which includes ice). Specifically, she has shown spells that create a mini-tornado that can swallow up flames, ice pillars that can act as a physical barrier and magic circles that can deploy giant sharp ice shards/spikes. The magic circles for the spikes are created in the floor as if they were landmines, with Yuri being able to fill an entire room with them while leaving an open gap for herself and her allies. As an esper, using magic like this causes a physical backlash in her body due to the incompatibility of the two systems. This backlash taks the form of severe internal bleeding. However, Yuri quickly came up with a solution; using her esper power to scan her own body, locating the malfunctions/issues and using her power to smooth all of them over, eliminating all side effects of using magic. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Musicians Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pain Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9